A Secret Told
by TickTockNelly
Summary: After Grave Danger, Nick decides to talk about his biggest secret. A secret that goes beyond what he told Catherine in Overload...


Hey, I'm TickTockNelly and this is a story entitled 'A Secret Told'. I came up with the idea for this story a really long time ago and wanted to write it out. This will be just a one parter and I hope that you enjoy it.

A SECRET TOLD

After being buried alive, Nick had gone through much turmoil. He was having to see a psychiatrist and although he didn't like telling people about his problems, he found the idea of someone listening and wanting to help him liberating .

He walked into the Crime Lab, knowing full well that he hadn't been cleared to work yet, but, at the advice of his psychiatrist, he had decided to tell his team mates about his secret. He had told Catherine part of what had happened, but there was so much more than the babysitter just molesting him, and, after over twenty years, he had decided that enough was enough. He refused to talk to the psychiatrist about it, but it was time to tell them. They deserved to know.

He ran into Sara outside the AV Lab, and asked her politely to come with him. She was confused, but followed. Once Grissom, Brass, Catherine, Warrick, Sara and Greg were all seated in the break room and the door was locked Nick spoke.

"You're probably wondering what's going on," He started, and his friends nodded. He gulped before continuing. "I feel like now is a time when I can't deal with things and, in all respects, I feel like I'm nine years old again and having to deal with pain."

"Nine?" Catherine whispered to herself.

"I have to tell you all something that I have never told anyone," Nick said, eliciting confused looks from the others, "I told Catherine a little about what happened but I didn't tell her all of it. I just, I need to talk about it."

"When I was nine years old, me and my twin brother Noah got sick on the night of a huge ceremony for my father. My parents got us a last minute babysitter from the church to sit for us. Anyways, after we went to bed, I heard my bedroom door open, and there stood miss. Smith. She came up to me and she pulled down my pants…"

Nick looked at the ground, and he was shaking, as the memories jumped out at him from places in his memory he never knew existed. Catherine got up from her seat, and went over to hold Nick's hand.

"I cried," Nick said, his accent thicker than they had ever heard it, "I cried, I cried so hard and then Noah came in; he had heard me crying. He ran from the room yelling that he was going to tell the cops and she took off after him.

"I ran down the stairs and I looked into the kitchen, and there is Noah, lying in a pool of blood. Miss. Smith started walking towards me with the bloody knife and I screamed. I'm not sure whether I started screaming when I saw Noah or when I saw her with the knife. But my parents walked in. They always asked me whether I knew why she had killed Noah, but I always answered no. I was too ashamed to tell them what she had done to me, and I was scared they would blame me for Noah's death.

"It's absurd, but memories and guilt have been running through my brain. And I just keep thinking, that if I had died in that box, nobody except for Catherine would know why my twin brother had been killed that night. It wasn't until a couple of days ago that I realized that I wasn't doing justice to his memory by not telling anyone. All those years they never knew that he died because he was trying to keep me from being more hurt, and now, I just feel like I was the worst brother ever, like I should have told so that they could have known that he was a hero."

He finally looked up at the silent CSI's and detective. They all had teary eyes and tear-streaked faces.

"I can't believe this," Sara whispered, she slowly got up from her seat and hugged her friend tightly. "I'm so sorry, you had to deal with what she did to you, to your twin, all by yourself for over twenty years, I just wish you had trusted me enough to tell me before."

"It's not that I didn't trust you Sara," Nick replied wholeheartedly, "I didn't trust myself to make a decision that could possibly have me lead a much happier life. But now, I realize that telling you guys was the right thing to do. Thank you."

And with those words Nick Stokes walked out of the break room, and out of the building. The next word they heard from him: he was going to visit his family.

That's the end, I really hope that you enjoyed it. Please review. Thanks, TickTockNelly


End file.
